FIG. 1 is a flow diagram showing the conventional channel changing method of a digital broadcasting terminal.
As shown in the FIG. 1, if there is a command for a channel change (ST1-1), the previous channel is first stopped (ST1-2). Then, the decoder of the digital broadcast terminal is reinitialized (ST1-3). At this point, the duration of time that has passed is approximately 1-2 seconds. The following channel is then played (ST1-4).
In this conventional manner, every time there is a digital broadcast channel change, the digital broadcast set top box (STB) decoder is reinitialized.
Thus, according to conventional techniques, every time the decoder is reinitialized there is a 1-2 second pause, at which time the TV screen becomes blank before the next channel appears. This 1-2 second delay and black picture creates a disturbance for the viewer and thus is a problem of the conventional digital broadcast channel changing method.